Yet Another Damn Reincarnation AU
by RUXIS
Summary: What more is there to want honestly. Marco x Jean blah blah etc.
1. Chapter 1

Jean Kirschtein had lived a lot of lives and, as people in what they liked to call 'the modern time' would say, the odds had never been in his favor. Technically according to google, Snk takes place in the future, but thats some bullshit were gonna ignore for the sake of doing what I feel like. I'm the author of this story, go fuck yourself details.

Anyways, he'd learned the hard way that reincarnation was a thing apparently. Even after over a millenium of being born and eventually dying again, he still didn't entirely understand the purpose of it all. What he'd managed to establish was that the only reason he was still stuck in some sort of Groundhog Day-esk situation was that there was something he had to do with his life and until he completed whatever it was, he was to watch history repeat itself over and over.

Oddly enough, he wasn't entirely alone in this Hell-like situation. Throughout time, he ran into different people who he was able to figure out were also reincarnations of people he once knew. The issue was that they never remembered their history as clearly as he did; at most they'd get some sort of deja;vu and would brush it off as nothing. Why this was, he had no idea. Odds were God really hated him.

There was a little bit of hope however, he'd came to the conclusion that Marco existed in every single life he lived regardless of circumstances. Usually fate would wind up bringing them together, and then fate would bring them back apart. As it turns out, the only thing worse than seeing someone you love die once, is seeing them die countless times over a thousand years. Yeah, God really, really must have hated him.

By now, he'd gotten really good at identifying who Marco was in each life. Part of it was probably just the whole lovey-dovey red string of fate or whatever shit you wanted to believe in, but beyond that was the fact that he always kept his freckles no matter what. He was thankful for that much, at least. His freckles were really cute.

In this life, the family he had was extremely rich and lived in an overly decked out house that he didn't care much for. Even after all these years, he still found it impossible to see anyone but his original parents as his real relatives, so he wound up struggling getting along with the people he would stay with. But being rich did have it's perks here and there.

For example, last week he'd been out in town and discovered Marco was working at some coffee shop. Y'know, there's a boy who works at Starbucks. Who is very inspirational. He is very inspirational because of many things. That song is terrible and not funny.

He'd made use of that richness to send him a massive bouquet of roses and an invitation to come over, and now he was pacing around the lobby of his abode, waiting for him to show up. He'd been doing this for over an hour, and was thankful his not-parents weren't around or else he'd never be hearing the end of it from them. They didn't really like the idea of him seeing anybody and were suffocatingly over-protective, but who the hell cares about them. Right now all that mattered was Marco.

A few minutes later, a knocking came upon his chamber door and it wasn't coming from a raven, but you-know-who. Before he could even finish rapping his hand against the door, Jean had already thrown it open and was forcing himself to not immediately just hug him and never let go.

"Are you Jean Kir-"

"Yes, yes, come in, I was expecting you!" He definitely sounded too excited, didn't he? It probably didn't help that he was wearing a suit.

"Aha...well, I figured. I mean, you sent me a bunch of roses and a very...er...kind card." Actually it was tiny handwritten text declaring his love for him. Yes, it was indeed very kind if not maybe just a little bit overboard. But it came from the heart! "Maybe before I accidentally give you the wrong idea I should let you know I don't really swing that way."

"I know, that's fine," Jean agreed. He said that in every single life and in the end he wound up changing his mind anyways. "Come on inside!" Marco stared at him briefly having no idea how to respond to that, and reluctantly followed along anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

To be honest, it didn't make any sense why he'd agreed to meet up with a strange man at his own house. That sounded like the makings of a horror story, especially with the way that he had declared his love for him already. Maybe it was some sort of feeling he had deep down in his chest that told him that it was the right thing to do, or maybe he was just an idiot waiting to get killed somehow. Either way it was too late to change his mind, he was already following this guy who's name was apparently Jean inside his house. And mind you, this was a very, very nice house. There were several mansions that lined the countryside outside of town here, most of which were used as summerhomes and left abandoned for half the year. This one on the otherhand, was a different story it seemed. Marco himself had never been inside any of these buildings, let alone any place remotely as fancy, so he felt himself awestruck to the point that he missed Jean talking to him. "-but it's hard, you know?" Woah, what on Earth was Jean saying? Marco blinked at him several times, trying to figure out if he was taking that the wrong way and Jean responded, "Well, I guess I can't blame you for not believing me. Want proof?" "Jean, I told you already, I don't feel that way towards you." There was a long pause where Jean tried to comprehend what Marco was thinking, then sighed. "I didn't say...I...Just let me start over." He started leading him towards a living room area while he explained, "I know this sounds crazy, but I already know you and you already know me. The thing is though, you keep dying, and then coming back to life but you can't remember it. " Sitting down in one of the plush chairs, he offered Marco to sit next to him, but he politely declined and remained standing instead. Well then. "I always try to go about it without telling you, but it's hard." Marco stared at him fixidly, then slowly said, "Jean, I think I should go, I-" "No, wait, I know it sounds weird and all, but I promise I'm telling the truth." Jean stood up once again, and quickly moved over to try and get him to stop, only to have Marco put his hands up and back away. He really should have seen this coming, as understanding as Marco was, he was still human and being upfront in the way he had so far was weird; especially considering Marco didn't have a clue who he was. Even still, it was probably more painful to see him push him away than any of the hundreds of times he'd seen him die. "And I promise you that I'm not interested in this, Jean. I...I don't really know what's the matter; maybe you've seen Cloud Atlas one too many times, but I don't think I can help you." He walked back towards the front door once again, deciding to himself that this would be the last time that he'd do something silly like this. Jean watched him go for a moment, then followed behind him hurriedly once more. As they traveled out the front door towards the gravel driveway, Jean continued pleaing for a second chance. "I cannot even describe how serious I'm being, Marco! And I haven't even seen Cloud Atlas, I'm more of a Snow White and the Huntsman kind of guy anyways." "That movie is terrible, Jean!" Marco jogged down the long staircase in front of the house with Jean still hot on his trail. "Kirsten Stewart can't act, she ruined the whole thing!" How this argument gotten so derailed to get from talking about reincarnation to a celebrity that has been trashed talked to the point that it's mind numbingly stupid to even bring up anymore is a mystery. Marco got as far the actual driveway before he turned around and looked back at Jean, who was standing a few feet away at the bottom of the stairs looking upset. "Kirsten Stewart is a national treasure, Marco. She writes poetry and she doens't care what people think of her." Suddenly he felt more passionate about this debate than anything else before. This was what was truly important. Shaking his head, Marco said, "Don't be one of those people, Jean. You're only making it harder on yourself." Before Jean got a chance to argue some more about an irrelevant topic, he saw a certain overpriced vehicle speeding up the driveway like a cheetah hunting it's prey down, and the prey in question was Marco. "Oh shit, move!" Before he let Marco react, he ran up and shoved him as hard as he could, sending him flying into some shrubs just seconds before his parents BMW splattered him. As soon as the car passed, Jean hurried over to check to see if he was alright, and found that he was okay aside from some scratches. Nothing compared to what he narrowly avoided. "Jean...you saved me..." the disorientated freckled man stared up at him while he helped him back up. "See, I told you, but you didn't want to listen." Jean turned to check and see if his parents had come dashing their way towards them, and saw they hadn't made it out of the car just yet. "Look, we'll need to meet up again. Not here though, these assholes are so tight on watching me that I'm convinced they've got cameras or something keeping an eye on me." Marco's eyes followed in the same direction that Jean's had gone, opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Jean. "Not now, just go, before God-knows-what happens. I'll come by your work tomorrow, hows that? I think it'll be safer there. Go, go!" And with that, Marco reluctantly turned and left with the sounds of some angry parents and Jean arguing in the distance behind him. What a strange, strange day, along with a strange, strange man. 


End file.
